Naruto Prince of Lions
by lady pearl2005
Summary: What if members of the Uzumaki family were more than deadly ninja's and what if Naruto had more family than he realised. Naruto must unite what little family he has left before the Sound village destorys everything. Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Prince of Lions

A long time ago before Kushina left her home in the Whirlpool village to come to Konoha, she and her family were well known for not only their skill the ninja arts, but also the art of training lions for battle. It was said that the Uzumaki lions were some of the most deadliest in the world. And the lions trained and raised by Kushina Uzumaki were some of the deadliest out there. Because of that, she was given the name 'Red Lioness of Death'. But nothing last forever and the Uzumaki clan was split into two fractions one that consisted of both the ninja arts and lion summoning and the one that focused only on ninja arts. Kushina would have still been a lion summoner if she did not marry into the Namikize clan. But as many of you know, Kushina died giving birth to a baby boy who we all know and love, Naruto Uzumaki. Now it is time for Naruto to unite his clans and bring back the art of summoning lions and bring peace to both clans and stop the up coming invasion from sound, and keep the woman he loves from harm.

And this is where our story begins....

---

_Naruto's Dream_

"_Huh? Where am I and why does this look like something out of that painting I saw two years ago." Naruto gets up and begins to walk around the opened grassland that is filled with lush vegetation, animals and many flowers that would make Ino cry._

_While Naruto was walking he noticed the sound of a loud roar coming from a near by cave. Once Naruto stepped inside he saw a group of female lionesses surrounding one lioness and a lion and what looked like a cub. One thing that stood out from the lions was the symbol on their left front leg that said 'Uzumaki'. The lion himself looked like he was from the Leaf village and stood proud with a mane of blood red hair and fur that was golden as Naruto's spiky hair and had deep blue eyes too. The lioness was a deep red color that was close to the color of blood and held within her paws a small lion cub. As Naruto got closer he noticed that on the right paw of the cub was the symbol of the leaf village. As Naruto knelt down towards the little cub he began to hear a soft sound like someone was-_

_*end of dream*_

"Naruto-kun come on its time to wake up sleepy head. You promised to spend the day with me. Please wake up please." Hinata had arrived ten minutes ago to wake up her boyfriend of seven months and it didn't look like he was getting up any time soon.

"Naruto-kun you promised that you would spend the day with me and the only way for that to happen and for you to get your surprise is for you to get u-AHHHH!!!" Hinata screamed in surprise as said boyfriend she was trying to wake up grabbed her and flipped her so she was on the bottom of him. Hinata couldn't help but blush bright red at the position that they were in and at the same time she couldn't stop the growing heat that was overflowing in her.

"Now what were you saying about me not staying in bed all day, Hina-chan? Cause the way I see it, we both could spend the day together, just we wouldn't leave this room. So does that sound like a plan to you Hina-chan?" Naruto leaned forward and gave his wonderful girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

*Moan* Naruto couldn't help but smile as he heard his hime moan into his kiss which gave him the chance to deepen his kiss.

Hinata was on cloud nine and was trying her best to remember what she and Naruto were supposed to be doing right now (besides making out on his bed and loving every minute of it) but there was something really important that she was trying to remember that the Lady Hokage she was supposed to tell him, but she was having a hard time remembering what it was. And Naruto was having a hard time trying not to ravish his girlfriend and make love to the girl at the moment thanks to a certain fox demon who just happened to wake up hot and horny for some odd reason.

**Kit let me have my way with the girl and give pleasure to the both of you. Its not like you haven't been thinking about doing it your self. And in any case its close to mating season for me, so you might as well get used to taking cold showers every morning cause until I get some you are stuck waking up as horny as hell kit.**

To say that Naruto was not surprised was an understatement but at the moment he had to pull himself up and off of Hinata.

"Mmm..Hinata-hime, I think I'm awake now, so why don't you go and wait for me in the living room. I'll be out in a few minutes then we can spend the day together like I promised, cause I always keep my promise." Naruto then flashed Hinata a foxy grin and kissed her one more time before getting off of her and helping her stand up, which was a problem since Hinata's legs felt like a bowel of jelly after that make out session.

As Naruto made sure Hinata was steady and could make it to the living room on her own he went about the task of getting ready for the day and getting rid of a 'ahem' "little" problem that he acquired thanks to the fox.

So while Naruto was taking a nice long, relaxing, and ice cold shower to relieve him of his hard problem, Hinata was sitting in the living room trying to slow her heartbeat down. And now that she was able to think, she could remember the message that the Lady Hokage wanted her to tell Naruto. Just as she was remembering what the message was, Naruto came into the living room fully dressed and sporting his ever famous grin and sat down next to Hinata.

"So what did you want to do today anyhow since we have the day off, what did you have in mind?" Naruto smiled at the girl sitting next to him and was surprised at what she said next.

"Maybe staying here would be a good idea." Naruto just stared at his girlfriend and knew that something was wrong.

"Hinata what's wrong, you were looking forward to today so what happened?" Naruto knew of only one thing that Naruto could think of that would make his Hinata change her mind, would be her father.

"Naruto there are two reasons why I change my mind. One is my father, you see on my way here, I kinda ran into him and lets just say that he still hasn't forgiven you for that black eye you gave him a few months ago. And the fact that you and I are dating." Naruto could only smirk at the memory and grimace at the same time, for only after a month of dating Hiashi decided to make an ass out of himself and prove to Naruto that he is as hard headed as Tsunade thinks he is by not only yelling at Hinata in front of him, but slapping her and busting her lip. Which ended in Hiashi getting not only a black eye but also having his pride damaged beyond repair.

"Okay Hinata so what's the second reason why you changed your mind about going out today?" Naruto continued to look at his girlfriend hoping everything was alright.

"Well last night a group of unknown ninja's came through the village and brought some big creatures that looked like lions. They haven't caused any trouble but they are looking for something or someone. The Lady Hokage has let everyone know about what was going on and all ninjas are to be alert. And since she called this meeting early in the morning, you kinda missed out, that and she wasn't in the mood to hear you that early in the morning so she told me to tell you. So that's the reason I want to stay here with you today, as a precaution to my father and to what ever these new ninjas want." Naruto just shook his head and pulled Hinata into his arms and held her for a few minutes and then began to stroke her long midnight blue hair.

"Hinata I have an idea, a way to avoid your father for the day and a way to help take your mind off these new ninjas. A few days ago on my way back from a mission I spotted this valley with dozens of wild flowers. I figured that it would be the perfect place to have a picnic and a perfect way to celebrate both you and me making Jounin. So do you still want to head out today? Cause I'm more than ready to head out and don't worry about those nin with the lions, from what I was told by pervy sage, lions attack mostly in defense and that they're more afraid of us than we are of them. So is my princess up for a picnic for two?" Naruto just laughed as Hinata began to shower his face with kisses and laugh as well. Before the couple could head out on their little outing they both tensed, for now they were sensing the presence of an unknown chakra and it wasn't friendly.

"WHO EVER YOU ARE COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!!!!" Naruto took a fighting stance and Hinata did the same. Both were very much surprised when a beautiful woman with long brown hair and blue eyes came out in full ninja gear ready for a fight but that's not what surprised them the most. What surprised them was the fact that there was a huge tan lioness with green and yellow eyes coming from out of his room with Naruto's old orange jumpsuit jacket that he wore when he was a genic between its teeth carrying it to the woman.

Then the woman began walking towards them along with all the while holding Narrate's old jacket and looking at it with a look of indifference and curiosity and began to speak.

"Tell me young man, are you by chance Narrate Uzumaki, the lucky son-of-a-gun that has lived here in the leaf village for the past 17 years?" Narrate didn't like where these questions were heading. He also didn't like this woman going through his stuff like she had the right.

Hinata wasn't so thrilled that someone besides her was going through Narrate's clothes. She was close to skinning this woman alive, that is if it wasn't for the huge lioness that was right next to this shrew.

"I mean no disrespect, and I know that I had no right to go through your belongings its just that one of my lionesses caught the scent of one of my old comrades from a long time ago and we followed that scent to here. Tell me why do you smell like Kushina Uzumaki blood and why do you bare her last name?" At the moment said woman was now angry and for what reason, both Naruto and Hinata didn't know why, but what ever the reason it had to do with Narrate's late mother.

"Okay I don't know how you know my mother, but what ever your problem is-," Naruto and Hinata both saw said woman and lioness had shocked expressions on their faces and was surprised by what she said next.

"You're the son of Kushina Uzumaki? But how my family and I searched everywhere for you and we couldn't find you. All we were able to go on were tales of a blonde boy with amazing chakra and was traveling with a old pervert that couldn't keep his hands to himself and have done nothing but good throughout the ninja nations and we found nothing. This is wonderful isn't Nila?" Said lioness smiled at her mistress and began walking up to Naruto and Hinata and began to rub herself on their legs the same way a cat would rub up against the leg of its master's leg.

"Um not to seem rude but if you don't mind telling us what you are talking about and did you say lionesses?" it just hit Naruto that this woman said she had more than one lioness with her and they could be any where in the village.

"*chuckle* Do not worry, my girls are hidden in a high enough place that is secluded that they won't cause anyone trouble unless provoked. Now as for what I was talking about, I think it would be a good idea to see the Hokage about this matter." As the woman and Nil made their way to the door she stopped and turned to the young teens.

"Before I forget, my name is Azula and I have a funny feeling that our paths will cross soon, so until next time, young ones." And just like that both Azula and Nila were gone leaving only a pair of confused teens in the wake.

"Naruto-kun how did that woman know about your mother? I didn't think that any one would know about her since she came from the Whirlpool village and thats about what everyone here in the village knows about her that and the fact that she was one of the deadliest ninjas that ever walked the Earth." Hinata looked towards her Naruto and saw that he to was confused.

"I know and I found out about her a year ago while going through my fathers' notes and stuff. And Granny Tsunade still won't let me see my family records and stuff like that until I'm 21 at least." Naruto was now more confused about his family than ever. True he had heard about a few living Namekize's living in another village and he was planning on meeting them in a few years, but he didn't know of any other Uzumaki's out there.

Now he was beginning to wonder if there were other Uzumaki's out there that he didn't know about and why that woman was so happy to see him.

Meanwhile in another part of the village, to be more precise at the Hokage's office, Tsunade was having a nice little talk with two people, one being Azula and the other being her twin brother Iroh, and Tsunade was wishing that she had a case of sake right now to help her get over the shocking news she had just heard.

"Okay let me see if I heard you right, you are here for Naruto because you're his-,"

"We are his biological aunt and uncle, Azula and Iroh Uzumaki and on behalf of our clan we wish for you to allow him to come to the Pride village, and don't let the name confuse you Hokage-sama, it is merely to honor our lion friends." Tsunade couldn't help but nod her head to that statement.

"But why are you here now, and not when he needed you the most, like when he was a child and had no to love him?" Tsunade knew that they meant well but the fact that they didn't come to him when he needed them the most was what was making her upset at the moment. After Jiraiya's death, Tsunade took it upon herself to sit down and talk about anything and everything about his life and why everything had happened and to assure him that Jiraiya didn't die in vain. It was then that she realized Naruto had a lot to talk about, including his harsh and cruel childhood. Tsunade had made a mental note to find the original owner of the orphanage that Naruto had stayed at and have a nice long talk about his treatment of the children there. Naruto wasn't the only kid that was abused in that place and found out that TenTen was one of the children that suffered as well.

"I can sense that you are upset, but you must understand, my family and I were separated and were trying our best to find eachother My brother and I were only Genins at the time and we were instructed to stay with the other children of our village and many of the lion cubs that were too young to defend themselves." Iroh spoke to the Hokage hoping that she would understand, which she did a little but not by much.

"Okay I can understand that in times of war it gets chaotic, but why now do you come for him and believe me the next answer I hear had better be a good one cause lions or no lions, I will personally throw you both out of this village and send your overgrown house cats to the zoo!" Tsunade was close to losing her temper and the closest thing that she could take her anger out on was these two right in front of her.

"Ma'am the reason why we come now is because to help prevent an invasion from the Sound village on your village and our village as well."

Tsunade was shocked, so shocked that she didn't know what to say.

"Please Naruto is the only one that can help us, and prevent this war from claiming any lives."

"But why now?" Tsunade was trying her best to stall as long as she could but she was failing terribly and it now that she wished that Sakura was back from her mission.

"Please its what the family wants and its what our dear sister would have wanted, to bring the whole family back together as one instead of a divided house. Its not just for our sake its for him as well." Tsunade knew things were about to get uncomfortable and uneasy, but she listened anyway.

"Please Lady Hokage, just let us have a few moments with him to explain everything. When I met him earlier I didn't tell him I was his aunt for few of shock, but he needs to know about everything. My family and I want to make up for all the years he wasn't with us and visa versa. Please Lady Hokage I give you my family's word on the manes of our lions that we won't do anything to hurt him." Azula was near pleading with Tsunade and hoped that the Lady Hokage would allow their family to make amends.

*_To be continued*_

_* So will Tsunade let Azula and Iroh make up for the years that they were away from Naruto and will Naruto meet the family that he has always longed for and what is the Sound village planning. And when the heck is Sasuke going to make an appearance in this story. Well to get the answers to all these questions you'll have to wait until the next chapter._*

_AN/ for those of you that are probably wondering what the deal with the lions is, well let's just say that I was watching some fan art videos on YouTube that were based on the Lion King and well the idea just stuck with me. I plan on making this have quite a few lemons in this story, but I need some help. I need a co-writer to help with the lemons for some if not all the lemons, cause I'm going to be honest, I stink at making lemons. All I ask is that you allow me to write the outline for the story and I would send them to you and I would add your lemon to my chapter. I would of course give credit where credit would be due and put the author of lemon in the chapter and then my name would follow. Please let me know what you all think and until next time Ja Ne!!!._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Prince of Lions (Chapter two)

*Last time Tsunade was left making a very difficult decision about letting Azula and Iroh talk to Naruto about his family on his mother's side. But that's not the real problem. No the real problem is the fact that Sound is planning yet another invasion but not just on the Leaf Village, but the Pride village as well. Now Tsunade must make a difficult choice, let Naruto know that the Uzumaki family is looking for him and want him to go with them or keep this a secret until this problem with Sound is resolved. Now is the moment of truth for Tsunade, let's find out what she has decided.

__

"Well Lady Hokage will you let us tell him the truth about us or do you want us to keep this a secret longer until things have settled for him?" Iroh was waiting for the lady Hokage to answer him and his twin sister, hoping that she would agree.

"Alright I'll let you talk to him under the condition that you tell him in my office along with his friends. This information is also important to them too. And its times like this I wish Sakura were here." At that very moment a bird with the symbol for the Pride Village flew in and perched itself on Azula's shoulder with a message on its leg. Azula read the message and then turned to the Hokage and gave her a questioning look

"Lady Hokage, tell me does this Sakura student of yours have short pink hair, emerald green eyes and strength that matches your?" The Hokage became very worried about her student.

Azula saw the worried look on her face and went about the task of telling Tsunade what was going on with her student right now.

"You don't have to worry it would appear that your student is in the care of my family after a little run in with a few sound ninjas. She's fine, just exhausted from traveling and chakra depletion. She's perfectly fine and being well taken care of. My Godson found her before things got out of hand and she's perfectly fine." Azula saw the look of relief wash over the lady Hokage.

And speaking of Sakura, let's see how she's doing right now after dealing with fifty or so sound ninja.

"Umm…huh where am I? This doesn't look like Konoha. Wait…where's Sai and Ino?" Sakura woke up and began to look for her comrades/friends who weren't with her at the moment. She noticed that the room she was in was very well decorated in Earth tone colors which made her feel calm. But the one thing that stood out was the symbol of a snake and lion on the wall that almost looked like the Uchiha symbol. Before Sakura could think about what she had just seen a loud crash was heard outside the door of her room.

"WHAT RIGHT DOYOU HAVE KEEPING HER IN THERE YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A SNAKE!?!?" Sakura noticed that Ino was yelling at someone from the other side of the door. Then Sakura heard the sound of rustling and a loud thud on the other side of the door.

"Listen traitor if you value your life you will keep your hands off my girlfriend, understood Uchiha?" Sakura couldn't believe what she heard Sai say. The very person that Naruto has been trying to bring back for three years was in the next room. Before Sakura could do anything the door of the room flew open to reveal the man who had captured her heart when she was a genin.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. There before her very eyes was the man who had abandon his home in search of power and to put an end to his brother for destroying the entire Uchiha clan. To say that Sakura was speechless was an understatement.

"Hey Uchiha if your done staring at my friend maybe you could show us where our genin squad is at so we can go home and be as far away from you as possible. Huh, Sai where did they go just now?" Ino just noticed that both Sakura and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen. For Sasuke had closed the door on Ino and her silly ranting so he and Sakura could talk.

"I know that I'm that last person you or Naruto want to see at the moment, but I can explain what has been going on. And before you jump to conclusions I'm not going to kill you or your team. Well maybe Ino just to shut her up but I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I'm here to help the Leaf Village and stop the Sound village." The next thing Sasuke knew he found himself being slapped by the girl, no woman in front of him out of either anger or hurt. Either way it was, Sakura had slapped him and looked ready to kill.

"Help!?!?! You want to help? Like how you helped us when Naruto and I went to find you the first time and you nearly killed us? Or when you left the village the first time and you helped yourself out of the village and left me on a bench after I poured my heart out to you? Or *sniff* or *sniff* or…you…you…*sob*. How could leave us Sasuke (sob) I gave you my heart and you just left. Why, was power and strength more important than the people who cared and loved you?" Sakura didn't noticed Sasuke hugging her and sitting her down on the bed until she felt the mattress sink from her weight.

"Sakura…I know nothing I say will make up for all the things that I have done in the past. And No amount of apologizes I can give you can make up for all the hurt that I have caused both you and Naruto. But know this if I could change anything that I have done in the past, it would to change what had happened that night. Sakura there was another reason I left the village. Do you remember what happened during the Chunin exams and after you met up with Gaara when he and I were fighting? Well when he saw you he knocked you into a tree and you pasted out for the force of the blow. I couldn't do anything but watch as Naruto had to save both of us from Gaara over and over again. And when he and I were knocked out, it was you who had to save us, only to be hurt in the process. Sakura I left not only to get stronger, but to ensure that you would never be put in a situation that would require you to risk you life. True the life of a shinobi is filled with danger and death is on that list, but I didn't want that to happen. So in order to protect you and Naruto I left and went into the lair of Orochimaru. And I have regretted that decision of mine ever since." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sasuke Uchiha had just apologized to her in the most wonderful way she could think of and she did the only thing she could do. She kissed him on the lips with all the love she had in her heart for this wonderful man. And was rewarded with him kissing her back.

After about twenty minutes, Sakura broke the kiss for two reasons; one she needed to breath and two she needed to know where her genin squad was.

"*pant* Sasuke where is my genin team?" Sasuke just gave her the trademark Uchiha smirk before kissing her on her forehead.

"Don't worry, Konohamaru and his friends are with Razul and his lion team down in the garden. All the lions and lionesses here are real friendly with the kids so they make great babysitters. Also Jet is down there too, so they're in good hands for now. '_Or paws in this case'_.

And true to Sasuke's word Konohamaru and his friends were safe. In fact he and a few of the lion cubs were playing a game of Ninja hide and seek. And Konohamaru was it.

"99,996…99,997…99,998…99,999…1,000,000!!! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!!" Konohamaru then summoned two shadow clones to help find the cubs and his friends.

"Alright clone one you take the north side of the garden; clone two you take the west side and I'll take the east and south side of the garden. Remember the marker is the cherry blossom tree in the center of the garden, now let's go!!!" and just like that, all three left to track down his friends all the while being under the careful eye of Jet a huge gray lion with a mane of jet black hair that went perfectly with his coal colored eyes. Beside him was his mate a lioness that was a light tan color with the symbol of a cherry blossom on her right shoulder and green eyes fast asleep and very heavy with cubs. Jet was beaming with pride for two reasons; one he was to be a father and two his master had found a wonderful mate as well. Things were perfect or they would be perfect if he and his other brethren weren't being prepared for an invasion from the Sound Village. Jet was about to lay back down with his mate when his nose picked up the scent of an unknown person in the garden and went to find the cubs and the kids. Which he didn't have to look long for. For the minute he found the cubs and the kids, Jet had found the intruder; a sound Nin.

As quick as lighting, Jet made a quick swipe with his paw to knock the ninja off balance from the tree before he had said intruder pinned to the ground; growling in fury and baring both his claws and fangs to the fool. Razul came to see what the fuss was about as well as Ino and Sai who were looking for Konohamaru and the others anyway.

"Well it looks like we have some company, eh Jet? Now why don't you let me deal with him and you take the cubs, the kids and you mate back into the house for safety until we secure the area. And stay in there until I come back or Uchiha-sama says it's safe." Ino and Sai nodded and began to lead the kids and cubs back to the main house until Ino had a thought come to her.

"Hey speaking of the Uchiha where the hell is he and where is Sakura for that matter?" Sai began to wonder where their squad leader was that is until he heard her scream but not in pain.

"OH SASUKE!!!!!" Ino and Sai both looked in the direction of the window that lead to the room where Sasuke and Sakura were and needless to say they both knew what had happened in there.

"Well Ino my vision, it would appear that your friend has forgiven the Uchiha wouldn't you say?" Sai saw his girlfriend just nod her head as she lead Konohamaru and his friends inside.

"Well Sai it looks like I'll be planning Sakura's wedding after all. Now let's get these guys inside." And with that said Ino and Sai lead their genin team inside where they could be under their watch until things are cleared up.

Now let's move back to the Leaf village where Tsunade has summoned what was left of the Rookie Nine team and Gai's team. Except for Naruto and Hinata who at this very moment were enjoying a nice quiet lunch in a beautiful valley that he spoke of that morning. Now let's join them as they *ahem* find something besides the flowers to stare at.

"*moan*…Oh Naruto…*moan*" We now find Hinata and Naruto in the midst of another make out session and its getting a little heated for the two of them.

"Hinata-hime have I told you how much I love you?" Naruto then went about the task of nibbling on Hinata's neck and shoulder all the while giving her chest a massage through that jacket of hers.

'_Mental note to self: destroy that blasted jacket once we get home. It's constantly getting in the way.'_

Naruto made a mental note to himself on what to do with Hinata's jacket once they got home and continued going about the task of making his princess forget about her father and every other problem that this village seems to have that messes with their lives.

Naruto was so busy showering Hinata with kisses he didn't sense the three Ninja that just happened to stop a few feet away from them. It wasn't until they started laughing that Naruto tensed and pushed Hinata behind him in a protective manner and faced these three.

"ALRIGHT JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS AND WHAT DO YOU WANT AND I'D TALK FAST IF I WERE YOU!!!!" Naruto was beyond pissed at the thought of someone watching him and Hinata make out. That was something he would expect from pervy-sage. But he could worry about that later, right now he wanted to claw someone's eyes out and these guys looked like perfect targets.

"Well Ken, you were right he is just like his dad. Quick on everything including the ladies. He's just like him." The blonde man with green eyes turned to another blonde with teal eyes that almost looked like a cats eyes. And speaking of cats, at that moment a lioness that both Naruto and Hinata knew from this morning came up to them and gave them a note that was from the Hokage herself.

"Huh…what could baa-chan want this time? She knows that both of us have a day off so what could it be?" Naruto turned to his girlfriend and handed the note to her and then turned back to the three intruders to give him a piece of his mind but found that they had disappeared.

"Now where did they go? Hugh….well Nila I take it that we have to head for the Hokage tower at once huh? Come on Hinata-chan let's go see what the problem is. I promise to make this up to you, somehow." And with that promise Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek and went about the task of picking up their picnic lunch, which had something in it besides ramen for once. As Naruto finished gathering the basket, he bent down and picked a flower and put it in Hinata's hair, then the two left for the Hokage alongside Nila, who was pretty fast for a lioness.

Once at the Hokage's office Naruto had to move quick for Neji was seeing red for some reason and decided to take his anger out on him.

"WOW NEJI WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!" Luckily Nila pounced on Neji and stopped his attacks before he killed Naruto.

"Neji-nii-san what are you doing?!?! You could have killed Naruto!" Nila added more pressure to keep Neji from getting up and bared her fangs to show that she meant business.

"Lady Hinata, tell me what were you two doing in that valley alone and why did I hear from those three older versions of the moron, who I'm going to kill once this oversized housecat gets off of me, that you two were having sex in that valley!?!!?" Neji was pissed beyond belief. He had told Naruto that Hinata was to remain pure until the day that they got married. And Neji was sure that he would get those two down the aisle before something stupid happened. But before things got out of hand, Azula came out into the hallway dragging a laughing blonde behind her in an attempt to calm Nila down before she killed Neji.

"Alright Souzen I think we get the idea, now why don't you calm yourself down and help me with Nila and perhaps we can sort out this whole mess before someone gets killed. And as for you mister 'strike first and get the answers later' try that stunt again and I won't hesitate to let Nila sharpen her claws on you." Azula and the blonde man that was known as Souzen then got Nila to calm down and got her off of Neji but she stood close to Naruto in a protective stance just in case Neji did something stupid again.

"Alright now will someone tell me that this older blonde version of you is not telling the truth and gaki what I hear in the next few minutes had better be good" Naruto then went about the task of telling Tsunade and everyone else the truth for two reasons; one he knew that Neji would skin him alive and feed him to a pack of hungry wolves if he had sex with Hinata before they were married and reason two Tsunade would use him for a punching bag if he ever had sex without the consent of Hinata of any female in the village, not that he would do anything like that to any other girl besides Hinata. But heck the guy wanted to live long enough to pop the question to Hinata. Now let's move on shall we.

"…And that's what happened. Hinata and I were just kissing and nothing more so Neji you can stop plotting my death in your head. Now will someone tell me what is going on and who these guys are and why is Azula here and who these clowns are and why do they look like me?"

(*Okay can anyone tell me what they noticed about the pattern of names used for most of Naruto's family?*)

"Well Naruto there's a reason for that, but first the news that affects all of you and the village. The village of Sound is planning an invasion of the Leaf and of the Pride village where Azula and her brother are from. And Naruto Azula has something else to tell you and all of you." Tsunade then reached in her drawer and pulled out four bottles of smelling salts and painkillers for the upcoming headache she was about to get as well as everyone else for that matter.

"Naruto remember earlier when I told you that I was looking for you as well as the rest of my family? Well the reason is you are a member of our family too. I'm your aunt Azula Uzumaki and this is your uncle Iroh Uzumaki, my twin. And these are your uncles from your father's side, Souzen, Ken and Zuko Namikaze. And we came here to tell you about what happened to us and why…..ugh…um Lady Hokage I think we need that smelling salt." And it was true, for Naruto and Hinata had fainted on the spot along side Neji who couldn't believe that there were more people out there with his genes running around. It was too much for them to take.

About twenty minutes later, Naruto and the others began to come to. Naruto was the first to wake up and was greeted with a lick in the face from Nila. Nila then went to Hinata and licked her face too. Once everyone was settled, Naruto began to speak.

"I don't get it, how is it possible? I thought the Uzumaki clan was destroyed in the Whirlpool village massacre? How did you all survive?" Iroh then stepped towards Naruto and began to speak.

"Naruto you must understand, around the time you were born the clan had split and was separated. And around the time of your mother's death, your Aunt and I were only genin. Your mother was five years older than us at the time and we were instructed to watch the other children and lion cubs. As for your uncles on your father's side that's another story." Iroh then turned to Souzen hoping for an answer.

"Well you see kiddo it's like this, your uncles and I were on a mission at the time you were born in another country and kinda ran into some trouble. It wasn't until we got back that we found out that your father was dead. We were the only ones that knew about him and your mother and that they were going to have a baby. After that we spent the next few years trying to find you in hopes to keep you away from trouble and anyone that would seek to hurt you. But I guess we were a little too late for that one." Naruto never knew that his family had spent so much time looking for him. But before he could ponder about that longer, another thing popped into his head, like Sound invading the Leaf…again.

"Baa-chan quick question how did you find out about the invasion?" Before Tsunade could answer, Azula answered his question that caused him to faint yet again.

"Why my godson Sasuke told us."

*THUD*

"Not again." Tsunade really wished that Azula hadn't said that.

_*Well there's chapter two and sorry for the wait. My school work is murder on my free time and work is not helping me. But I'll try to hurry with the updates and everything. This week I'll be playing catch up with my school work and hopefully I'll be caught up enough to not worry about anything during finals week. So until then…Ja Ne!!!!*_


End file.
